Zhou Mi jangan ajak aku belanja lagi!
by lee mina
Summary: Heechul membatalkan janjinya untuk belanja bareng Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi yang masih ingin belanja, mencari korban baru yang bisa diajak menemaninya. siapa orang yang beruntung yang menjadi korbannya?


Annyeong….

Sekali lagi, Mina mau meminta maaf untuk semua readers yang sudah terlanjur membaca curhatan gak jelas Mina kemarin. Mianhe… Jeongmal Mianhe (Mina minta maaf sambil membungkuk 90 derajat nih, jadi maafkan Mina ya?)

Semoga curhatan yang kemarin nggak menimbulkan perang. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Mina benar-benar bakal merasa bersalah. Karena kecerobohan dan ketidaktahuan Mina, malah mengacaukan semua.

Oh ya, ini fict tentang kebiasaan belanja Zhou Mi yang katanya sudah parah nian itu. Silahkan baca bagi yang suka, dan bagi yang gak suka, jangan paksakan diri untuk membacanya.

Jeongmal Mianhe dan Gomawo….

.

.

**Zhoumi, jangan pernah mengajakku belanja lagi!**

**Pairing :: ZhouKyu**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Zhou Mi, All SJ member (15 orang) **

**Genre :: Humor / Romance **

**Rate :: antara K mpe T aja adeh biar aman**

**Warning :: seperti biasa fict yang saya buat bercerita tentang pasangan ZhouKyu. Bahasanya campur aduk. Ceritanya gaje dan mengandung SLASH. So, Don't like don't read. OK?**

**Disclimer :: All member yang saya sebut di sini punya dirinya masing-masing, couplenya (entah siapapun pairingnya terserah yang reader suka), orang tuanya, keluarganya san semua ELF di seluruh dunia .**

.

.

Di sebuah kamar di dorm Suju lantai 11, terlihat sesosok namja yang tengah berbaring tertelungkup di atas ranjangnya. Di tangannya tergenggam erat sebuah PSP berwarna hitam yang tengah menyala dengan terang. Sudah bisa menebak siapa yang sedang bermain itu? Yup, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Magnae super junior yang doyan banget dengan yang namanya game. Moto hidupnya adalah "makan tidak makan yang penting bisa main game". (Ha… Ha… author ngasal abis).

Tak ada sosok lain yang berada di kamar selain dirinya. Sungmin hyung sudah pergi untuk memenuhi jadwal individualnya, sedangkan namja chingu tersayangnya a.k.a Mr Koala a.k.a gentlemen Mimi sedang ke lantai 12 mencari Heechul hyung untuk membahas acara belanja bersama mereka. Kyuhyun masih tak habis pikir dengan dua orang itu, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua menghabiskan seharian penuh untuk berputar-putar mencari baju? Bukannya baju itu yang penting nyaman untuk dipakai? Kenapa repot sekali dalam memilih baju? Daripada memutar-mutar tak jelas untuk mencari baju, bukannya lebih enak kalau bermain game?

Kyuhyun masih hanyut dalam permainannya ketika terdengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dan ditutup dengan tenaga yang tak kira-kira. Sebuah suara high pitch memanggil namanya dengan manjanya.

"Kui Xian…"

Kyuhyun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah namja yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya itu kemudian mencurahkan perhatiannya pada PSP nya lagi. Dia curiga mendengar suaranya yang manja. "Pasti ada maunya nih." Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kui Xian… jangan cuekin aku dong!" terdengar lagi suara bernada manja itu. Kyuhyun jadi sedikit terganggu mendengarnya. "Mimi-ge kenapa sih? Ganggu tahu!" katanya sadis.

"Yah Kui Xian… Penting mana aku atau PSP itu?" Zhou Mi mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima pesonanya kalah dengan pesona PSP.

Masih dengan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSPnya Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. "PSP" jawabnya singkat.

Zhou Mi yang mendapat jawaban sadis dari kekasihnya itu semakin merengut. Direnggutnya PSP itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mimi-ge apa-apaan sih?" Kyuhyun tak terima keasyikannya bermain game diganggu, meskipun yang mengganggunya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Tak ada pengecualian.

"Habis Kui Xian nyuekkin aku sih." Zhou Mi masih merengut di hadapannya.

"Mimi-ge kenapa gak pergi? Bukannya ada janji belanja bareng Heechul hyung?"

Zhou Mi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan jengkel. "Xi Che-ge membatalkan janjinya. Dia ada acara sendiri dengan Hangeng-ge mumpung Hangeng-ge sedang ada di Korea."

"Ya udah.. Belanja sendiri aja!"

"Gak asyik dong Kui Xian kalau belanja sendiri!"

"Lalu gege mau gimana?"

"Temani aku belanja ya Kui Xian?" Zhou Mi berusaha membujuk namjachingunya itu dengan mengeluarkan jurus koala eyesnya dengan kekuatan 10000 volt. Tapi yang mendapat pandangan itu hanya mengangkat bahu, menyambar PSP-nya, dan memunggunginya. "OGAH!" katanya.

Zhou Mi yang sudah merasa kesal karena Heechul seenak jidatnya membatalkan janji jadi tambah kesal karena Kyuhyun tak mau menemaninya belanja. Otaknya berputar cepat mengingat-ngingat member yang hari ini free job selain dia, Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Sepertinya tak ada. Eh, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa free job ya? Bukannya biasanya dia gak pernah libur? Aneh!

"Kui Xian…" panggil Zhou Mi lagi sembari memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Disandarkannya dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint yang menguar dari rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang masih serius bermain game mulai merasa terganggu lagi dengan kelakuan Zhou Mi.

"Aish… Mimi-ge hentikan itu. Aku tak bisa konsentrasi nih!" Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dengan memprotes kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Malu kan kalau ketahuan berdebar-debar hanya karena skinship seperti itu!

Zhou Mi masih tak mengacuhkan protes dari Kyuhyun. Dia malah menanyakan hal yang agak mengganjal di hatinya. "Kui Xian, kenapa kamu bisa free job hari ini?"

Kyuhyun kaget mendengar pertanyaan Zhou Mi. Dia tak menyangka Zhou Mi memperhatikannya sampai sejauh itu. "Yah… Karena memang aku tak ada kerjaan hari ini? Memang apa lagi gege?"

"Bukannya biasanya kamu tak pernah libur? "

"Gak segitunya kali Mimi-ge! Kadang-kadang aku juga libur. Dan hari ini termasuk yang kadang-kadang itu!" Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah menghentikan kegiatan main gamenya. Dia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zhou Mi agar dia tak keceplosan mengatakan alasan dia bisa mendapatkan libur hari ini.

"Tapi kenapa hanya kamu yang libur? Bahkan Xi Che-ge pun tak benar-benar libur hari ini. Nanti malam dia masih harus siaran!" Zhou Mi yang memang memiliki feeling yang lumayan kuat masih merasa ada yang aneh dengan liburnya Kyuhyun.

"Oh… jadi Gege inginnya aku kerja terus? Begitu?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara yang diketus-ketuskan. Zhou Mi langsung mendongak memandang wajah kekasihnya itu. Dilihatnya pipi Kyuhyun yang telah memerah tanda dia sedang malu. Tiba-tiba terlintas di sebuah jawaban di otaknya, jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sengaja meliburkan diri agar bisa menemaninya?

"Aniyo… Bukan begitu Kui Xian. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja!" Zhou Mi memilih tak melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun. Lebih baik dia memikirkan cara membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau menemaninya pergi keluar. Sekalian menjauhkannya dari PSP tersayangnya itu.

"Kui Xian, ayolah! Temani aku belanja! Nanti aku belikan kaset game deh!" Zhou Mi langsung mengiming-ngimingi Kyuhyun dengan kelemahan terbesarnya.

"TIDAK MAU! Kaset game ku masih banyak yang belum kumainkan! Jadi aku belum butuh game baru!" Kyuhyun melanjutkan lagi permainannya setelah Zhou Mi tak lagi menanyakan alasan liburnya. Zhou Mi berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Apalagi ya cara yang bisa digunakannya untuk memaksa Kyuhyun berhenti bermain game? Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Sebuah senyum evil yang sangat mirip dengan evil smile Kyuhyun kini tersungging di bibirnya. Sepertinya keevilan Kyuhyun sudah menular ke kekasihnya itu.

Dengan perlahan tangan Zhou Mi yang semula melingkar di bahu Kyuhyun mulai turun dan melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Dan dengan belaian yang lumayan seduktif tangan itu berusaha mengangkat kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Sedangkan bibir Zhou Mi mulai berkelana di leher Kyuhyun. Menciumi leher jenjang itu. Jantung Kyuhyun langsung berdetak tak beraturan karena mendapat serangan membabi buta seperti itu.

PSP yang tergenggam di tangannya lepas begitu saja saat dia mencoba menghentikan keagresifan tangan Zhou Mi. "Mimi-ge! Hentikan!" ucapnya dengan suara yang mulai parau.

Zhou Mi yang memiliki otak yang pervert tersadar dari permainan yang menghanyutkannya ini setelah mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia belum menghentikan "kegiatannya". Belum! Dia akan berhenti kalau Kyuhyun sudah mau dia ajak pergi.

"Hmmm… Setelah kupikir-pikir daripada aku belanja sendirian, lebih baik aku menemani Kui Xian saja di kamar. Pasti lebih asyik!" Zhou Mi membisikkan ancamannya di telinga Kyuhyun dengan memberi penekanan pada kata "kamar" dan "asyik".

Mendengar suara menggoda yang sangat dekat di telinganya itu membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun langsung meremang. Sepertinya Zhou Mi serius ingin menyerangnya kali ini. Biarkan saja atau tidak ya? Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ah… tapi sepertinya dia belum siap untuk sampai tahap itu. Dieratkannya genggamannya pada tangan Zhou Mi untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Ayo aku temani Mimi belanja!". Kyuhyun mengambil alternatif pilihan yang bisa diambilnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun sebuah seringaian penuh kemenangan muncul di bibir Zhou Mi. "Berhasil" serunya dalam hati.

"Yakin Kui Xian? Sepertinya lebih asyik di dorm!" Zhou Mi masih terus menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya lebih asyik belanja deh Gege!" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Zhou Mi yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan beranjak berdiri membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil baju. "Aku bersiap-siap dulu" katanya sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Tidak ganti di sini saja Kui Xian!" Zhou Mi sepertinya belum puas menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Dalam mimpimu!" balas Kyuhyun sadis. Tapi Zhou Mi masih sempat melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang merona karena kata-katanya tadi. Zhou Mi tersenyum senang melihatnya. Menggoda Kyuhyun memang sangat menyenangkan. Walaupun kalau dia tak hati-hati, bisa-bisa kekasihnya itu malah ngambek. Dan kalau sudah ngambek, Kyuhyun jadi sangat sulit sekali didekati. Jadi Zhou Mi harus pintar-pintar membatasi sejauh mana dia bisa menggoda Kyuhyun.

Tak sampai lima menit, Kyuhyun sudah keluar dengan mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos biru tua yang terlihat sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Zhou Mi menelan ludahnya berkali-kali melihat pemandangan menggoda di depannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin melakukan "this" dan "that" dengan Kyuhyun daripada belanja.

Lamunannya terputus ketika dengan tampang tak berdosa Kyuhyun melempar jaketnya ke arah Zhou Mi. "Ayo pergi! Jangan melamun saja!" katanya saat keluar meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

Mobil Hyundai berwarna hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan Seoul yang lumayan ramai. Terdengar lagu Destiny mengalun dari speaker mobil itu. Sesekali kedua namja yang ada di dalamnya ikut menyanyikan lagu itu jika sampai part masing-masing. Senyum senang tersungging di wajah mereka. Walaupun alasan munculnya senyum itu berbeda bagi kedua namja itu.

Kyuhyun terus memandang pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Senyumnya terus mengembang merasa senang karena tak percuma dia meminta libur hari ini karena ingin menemani Zhou Mi. Semula dia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Zhou Mi dengan menemaninya seharian, hal yang sangat sulit dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini karena kesibukannya. Tapi betapa kesal dirinya ketika Zhou Mi dengan muka tak berdosanya semalam mengatakan kalau dia seharian ini akan berbelanja dengan Heechul-hyung. Saat Zhou Mi mengatakan itu sebenarnya dia ingin melemparkan PSP yang sedang dipegangnya ke muka orang tak peka itu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kasihan PSPnya jika harus menghantam muka orang di hadapannya itu, lagipula dia nanti akan bermain dengan apa? Yah… walaupun tak bisa bersama Zhou Mi, minimal dia bisa bermain game seharian.

Zhou Mi, yang jadi objek lamunan Kyuhyun saat ini juga masih sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri. Pandangannya mungkin masih berkonsentrasi pada lalu lintas di hadapannya, tapi pikirannya juga sudah berkelana kemana-kemana. Tak disangkanya dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyuhyun. Beberapa hari ini waktu bertemunya dengan Kyuhyun sangat terbatas. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat pagi dan malam. Itupun dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang masih belum sepenuhnya bangun atau malah matanya sudah setengah terpejam karena kelelahan. Yah… mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang kan Kyuhyun jadi salah satu member yang mempunyai jadwal paling padat. Kalau sudah begitu apalagi yang bisa dilakukan Zhou Mi? Hanya menariknya untuk tidur dan memeluknya selama tidur. Dan untuk mengisi waktunya daripada terus menerus berdiam di dorm, akhirnya Zhou Mi mengajak Heechul hyung belanja.

Mereka keluar dari mobil itu setelah Zhou Mi berhasil memakirkan mobil itu di basement. Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi masing-masing memakai topi, kacamata hitam, dan masker untuk menyamar. Kyuhyun mengikuti Zhou Mi dari belakang. Tak usah khawatir Zhou Mi akan tersesat. Zhou Mi sudah hafal dengan semua pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Zhou Mi menuju sebuah butik langganannya sambil setengah menarik Kyuhyun. Di sana dia mulai memilih baju-baju yang akan dibelinya.

"Kui Xian, bagus yang mana? Yang berwarna biru atau yang merah?" tanya Zhou Mi pada Kyuhyun yang masih duduk sambil memainkan PSP nya di kursi terdekat.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar untuk melihat baju yang ditunjukkan Zhou Mi. "Biru!" sahutnya.

"Ah… Tdak. Sepertinya lebih bagus yang berwarna merah."

"Yak Mimi! Kalau kamu sudah memutuskan kenapa harus menanyakan pendapatku?" Kyuhyun sedikit dongkol dengan kelakuan koala satu itu.

"Kan aku juga mau tahu pendapat Kui Xian." Katanya dengan muka yang dipolos-poloskan.

"Huh… terserahlah!" Kyuhyun malas untuk berdebat dengan Zhou Mi. Game nya masih menunggu untuk dimainkan.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka berdua telah keluar dari butik itu dengan membawa beberapa tas. Tujuan Zhou Mi kali ini adalah toko celana jeans yang ada di lantai 5. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Zhou Mi terpaksa harus mendorong-dorong Kyuhyun untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Begitu memasuki toko yang dituju, Kyuhyun kembali memainkan PSP nya. Menunggu Zhou Mi yang sedang memilih barang benar-benar sangat lama dan melelahkan. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSPnya hanya saat Zhou Mi menanyakan pendapatnya.

Mereka terus berpindah-pindah toko. Zhou Mi masih antusias meneruskan hoby belanjanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikutinya sambil sesekali menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menyabarkan hatinya. Memang susah kalau punya namja chingu yang hobby belanja.

Tak terasa hari sudah beranjak petang dan waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk makan malam. Zhou Mi berhenti berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Ayo makan dulu Kui Xian." Ajak Zhou Mi.

"Huh… masih ingat makan toh? Kukira belanja sudah membuat gege kenyang." Kyuhyun masih bersungut-sungut di depan Zhou Mi. Dia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk menemani Zhou Mi belanja. Sepertinya di dorm bersama orang mesum satu itu tak begini melelahkan daripada harus memutari mall seperti ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kenyang Kui Xian? Makan di Café itu saja ya?" Zhou Mi menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya ke café yang dimaksudnya tadi. Dipilihnya meja yang terletak di sudut agar mereka bisa mendapatkan privasi. Setelah mereka memesan makanan, mengalirlah obrolan ringan di antara mere berdua.

"Capek Kui Xian?" tanya Zhou Mi lembut sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Zhou Mi. Dia tak suka bermesraan di hadapan umum. "Tentu saja! Gege pikkir kita sudah masuk ke berapa toko dan berapa waktu yang telah kita habiskan di dalamnya?" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menunjukkan ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Namanya juga belanja Kui Xian!"

"Tapi aku kalau belanja tak pernah selama gege. Makanya aku tak suka ikut gege belanja." Kyuhyun masih saja bersungut-sungut di hadapan Zhou Mi.

"Mianhe Kui Xian. Sudah hampir selesai kok!"

"Hampir? Berarti gege masih mau membeli sesuatu lagi?" Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada namja yang duduk manis di hadapannya.

"Ne… Masih ada yang mau kubeli." Kyuhyun langsung terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Zhou Mi. Sebenarnya dia sudah sangat ingin pulang ke dorm. Badannya capek berjalan seharian dan dia ingin tidur. Tapi kepalang basah, biar saja Zhou Mi sekalian belanjanya.

Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi jadi merasa kasihan dengan kekasihnya itu. "Kui Xian menunggu di sini saja gimana? Biar aku yang pergi ke toko itu sendiri." Tawarnya. Sekalian membelikan kaset game untuk Kyuhyun pikir Zhou Mi.

"Benar tak apa-apa Mimi-ge pergi sendiri?" Kyuhyun tak yakin dengan tawaran Zhou Mi.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku kan sudah hafal mall ini Kui Xian. Kui Xian istirahat di sini saja. Arraseo?"

"Ne…" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah makan malam yang berlalu dalam diam itu, Zhou Mi segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Semua belanjaan yang tadi sudah dibelinya ditinggalkannya bersama Kyuhyun. Masih sempat didengarnya suara Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati ketika dia mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas.

Tujuan pertama Zhou Mi, toko game. Dia membeli tiga kaset game terbaru yang sepertinya belum dipunyai oleh Kyuhyun. Kemudian berpindah lantai untuk membeli kacamata, dan yang terakhir ke toko aksesoris.

Ketika dia kembali ke café tempat dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun tadi, dilihatnya kekasihnya yang tengah melamun memandang pemandangan yang ada di luar sana. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, dan Zhou Mi benci jika Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Karena ekspresi seperti itu biasanya berarti buruk bagi Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi kembali duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang Zhou Mi. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sudah selesai Mimi-ge?"

"Ne… pulang sekarang?"

"Ya… aku capek dan ingin tidur."

.

.

Waktu tempuh dari mall yang seharusnya tak ada setengah jam, molor menjadi satu jam lebih karena ada kecelakaan. Kyuhyun yang sudah kelelahan berjalan seharian, langsung tertidur begitu dia mendapat posisi yang nyaman di mobil.

Zhou Mi baru membangunkan Kyuhyun ketika mereka telah sampai kembali di basement dorm Super Junior. Ditepuknya pipi namja cingunya itu pelan. Dan setelah tiga kali tepukan Kyuhyun mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Mimi-ge?"

"Ayo bangun! Kita sudah sampai."

Ketika mereka memasuki dorm, suasana dorm sangat ramai. Hampir semua member sudah pulang dan sedang beristirahat di depan ruang tengah. Melihat dua orang ini masuk sambil membawa banyak kantong belanjaan membuat mereka terdiam.

"Kyuhyunie, banyak sekali belanjaanmu?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Magnaenya itu. Dia heran melihat banyaknya kantong yang Kyuhyun bawa. Sejak kapan magnaenya jadi hobi belanja?

"Aniyo. Ini punya Mimi. Aku Cuma membantu membawakannya."

"Aku tak percaya Kyuhyunie mau diajak belanja. Dia kan malas sekali kalau harus belanja." Eunhyuk juga terheran-heran.

"Iya ya? Dia kan selalu memilih bermain game daripada keluar belanja." Couple Enuhyuk pun ikut berkomentar.

"Lagipula kenapa Kyuhyunnie bisa libur seharian? Jarang banget kan? Apa dia menyogok manager hyung lagi?" Yesung bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Dia sengaja minta libur ya?" Shingdong ikut menimpali.

"Hyungdeul, berhenti bicara seolah-olah aku tak ada di sini." Kyuhyun merengut mendengar pembicaraan semua hyungdeulnya itu.

Tak ada yang merespon protes Kyuhyun. Masing-masing masih berspekulasi bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa libur seharian padahal member yang lain sama sekali tidak ada yang libur dan bagaimana caranya Zhou Mi bisa mengajak Kyuhyun belanja.

"Kamu menjanjikan apa pada manager hyung sehingga kamu bisa libur seharian Kyu?" Yesung masih penasaran dengan sogokan yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuk managernya. Kali saja dia bisa mengikuti jejak evil magnae itu.

"Aku tak menjanjikan apa-apa!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kamu sengaja meliburkan diri untuk menemani seasoning ya?" giliran tetua kedua yang bertanya.

"Tidak! Buat apa menemani tiang listrik satu ini!" Kyuhyun masih saja mengelak. Padahal tiap orang sudah mendapatkan jawabannya ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang jarang-jarang sekali bisa merona seperti sekarang.

"Kyuhyunie, berbohong itu tidak baik lho! Aku dengar sendiri kalau kamu kemarin merayu manager untuk memberimu libur karena kamu ingin menemani Zhou Mi jalan-jalan." Sungmin membuka aib Kyuhyun di hadapan semua hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun langsung memberikan deathglare kepada Hyung kesayangannya itu yang tak berefek apa-apa. Karena Sungmin sudah kebal dengan segala macam deathglare dari Kyuhyun.

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin membuat semua member yang ada di sana langsung menyoraki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang masih spechless tak bisa membalas satupun ejekan hyungnya. Dalam hatinya dia berjanji, dia akan membalas hyungdeulnya satu persatu. Terutama Sungmin yang sudah membuka aibnya.

Lalu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang tiang listrik yang tadi dibicarakan Kyuhyun? Dia masih berdiri di belakang Kyu sambil tersenyum-senyum senang. Berarti dugaannya tentang Kyuhyun meliburkan diri untuk menemaninya itu benar adanya. Dan dia merasa sangat bahagia karenanya. Kekasihnya mau menyisihkan waktunya di antara jadwalnya yang padat untuk menemaninya.

"Mimi, bagaimana caramu membujuk Kyuhyun untuk menemanimu belanja?" Leeteuk yang sudah berhenti tertawa ganti menanyai Zhou Mi. Mungkin saja kan cara yang digunakan Zhou Mi juga bisa dimanfaatkannya jika magnaenya itu sedang berulah?

"Aku …" baru satu kata yang diucapkan Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun sudah membungkam mulut Zhou Mi dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lupa sebuah bisikan kematian diucapkannya di telinga kekasihnya itu

"Awas kalau berani bicara! Jangan pernah berharap bisa menyentuhku lagi setelah ini!"

Zhou Mi mengerang dalam hati. Tak bisa menyentuh Kyuhyun itu neraka baginya. Dan Kyuhyun biasanya selalu serius dengan kata-katanya. Jadi kalau dia berani bicara sekarang, itu sama saja dengan menandatangani kontrak untuk hidup di neraka. Maka dengan berat hati, Zhou Mi mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun.

Semua member yang lain perhatiannya sudah sepenuhnya melihat adegan yang sulit untuk diklasifikan itu. ini bermesraan atau penganiayaan sih? Mereka sendiri juga penasaran dengan jawaban Zhou Mi. pasti Zhou Mi punya kartu AS untuk membuat Kyuhyun menurut.

Sayang sekali mereka harus kecewa, tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Zhou Mi yang telah dipaksa masuk ke kamar oleh Kyuhyun. "Gagal deh rencanaku" pikir mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya dalam otak mereka masing-masing sudah memikirkan suatu rencana untuk menghentikan semua tindakan usil sang evil magnae dengan memanfaatkan cara Zhou Mi.

"Hyukkie, aku tidur di kamarmu ya?" Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk dengan penuh harap.

"Mwo… Kenapa gak tidur di kamar hyung sendiri?"

"Aku bosan jadi obat nyamuk terus." Sungmin cemberut. Memang, sejak kedatangan Zhou Mi di korea, Sungmin merasa sangat tak nyaman. Tiap malam dia harus mendengarkan mereka berdua berbisik-bisik dengan mesra, atau main game, atau malah jadi saksi hidup ciuman panas Kyumi couple. Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa dia tak pindah kamar untuk sementara adalah karena Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi melakukan semua itu setelah memastikan Sungmin sudah tidur walaupun pada akhirnya dia terbangun karena ulah kedua orang aneh itu. Jadi dia tak bisa protes atau pindah kamar jika dia tak mau membuka rahasia kalau dia melihat semua yang dilakukan Kyumi couple jika sedang berduaan di kamar.

"Ah Ne… Terserah hyung saja!"

"Gomawo Hyukkie-ah." Sungmin tersenyum senang.

.

.

Di kamar KYUMIN

Kyuhyun meletakkan semua belanjaan Zhou Mi dan mengambil handuk. Dia ingin mandi lalu tidur. Selama Kyuhyun di kamar mandi Zhou Mi merapikan belanjaannya dan menyisihkan beberapa barang yang dibelinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk Kyuhyun. Dia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar dengan mengenakan kaos pendek dan celana pendek. Dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya. Zhou Mi ikut berbaring di sampingnya dan berusaha memeluknya ketika terdengar suara tajam Kyuhyun.

"Mimi-ge BAU! Mandi dulu sana!" usirnya. Ditendangnya tubuh Zhou Mi hingga jatuh dari ranjang. Zhou Mi memaki-maki dengan suara pelan tak ingin Kyuhyun mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

"Kalau Mimi sudah mandi, Mimi boleh memelukku sesuka Mimi." Tambah Kyuhyun pelan sambil menutup mukanya dengan handuk. Zhou Mi tersenyum mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun dan sebelum masuk kamar mandi dia meletakkan tas yang berisi hadiahnya untuk Kyuhyun di samping tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Mimi, ini apa?" teriak Kyuhyun supaya terdengar oleh Zhou Mi yang sudah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Untukmu. Buka saja!" Zhou Mi membalas dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun duduk dan mengambil barang-barang yang ada di dalam kantong itu. 3 kaset game terbaru, sebuah kacamata hitam, sebuah topi dan sebuah kaos berwarna biru. Dia berpikir sebentar. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat kaos satu ini. Ah iya… ini kaos yang ditanyakan oleh Mimi di toko pertama. Zhou Mi benar-benar membelinya dan memberikannya padanya? Kyuhyun terharu dengan perhatian Zhou Mi. Kapan Zhou Mi membeli semua ini ya?

Kyuhyun masih menimang-nimang semua pemberian Zhou Mi ketika si pemberi keluar dari kamar mandi. Melihat Kyuhyun melamun membuat Zhou Mi jadi khawatir. Apa ada yang salah? "Kui Xian tidak suka ya?"

"Aniyo… Aku suka kok."

"Lalu kenapa Kui Xian melamun?" Zhou Mi melemparkan handuknya sembarangan dan duduk di ranjang. Ditariknya Kyuhyun hingga dia bisa memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kenapa gege memberi barang sebanyak ini? Aku kan jarang memberikan sesuatu pada Gege." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Zhou Mi yang sudah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya.

"Ucapan terima kasih untuk hari ini karena sudah mau menemaniku belanja. Walaupun itu tak seberapa dengan gajimu kalau kamu tak menolak bekerja hari ini."

"Ani… Ani… Ini lebih berharga daripada semua uang yang kumiliki. Gomawo Mimi-ge" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Zhou Mi yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Ciuman itu tak berhenti di situ saja karena Zhou Mi kini sudah mencium bibir ranum Kyuhyun. Ciuman yang semula lembut itu semakin lama menjadi semakin panas. Mereka baru berhenti ketika mereka sudah kehabisan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya.

"Ayo kita tidur Kui Xian. Kamu pasti capek kan berkeliling seharian?" Zhou Mi yang memang belum puas dengan ciuman tadi ganti mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik Kyuhyun bersamanya. Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Zhou Mi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Zhou Mi yang bidang. Dia senang tidur sambil mendengarkan detak jantung Zhou Mi. Dilingkarkannya lengannya ke pinggang Zhou Mi.

Sesaat Zhou Mi mengira kalau Kyuhyun sudah tertidur karena nafas Kyuhyun sudah mulai teratur. Tapi dia salah karena masih didengarnya suara Kyuhyun. "Mimi-ge terima kasih hadiahnya. Tapi, ..LAGI! Capek sekali tau menemanimu belanja!" Kyuhyun memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. Zhou Mi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku juga tak suka membuatmu kecapekan seperti ini Kui Xian!". Pikiran Zhou Mi mengelana kemana-mana sejenak sebelum menyusul kekasihnya yang telah terlelap itu ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

End

.

.

Selesai… satu lagi fanfic gaje yang Mina kelarin sehabis menyelesaikan PR matematika…

Mind to review?


End file.
